terra_aluviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
TITLE: Settlement (Aalijah Amaro) CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Arrival to Mars and building the first colony SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: Beginning: The mars colonist are just 1 week away from arriving to Mars. During the next few days the crew run test on equipment making sure it is prepped and ready. Meanwhile, family member’s and other crew members are sending video logs of their arrival to the friends and family back home on Earth. The Chancellor is talking over the plan with the whole crew as touchdown is the next day and quickly approaching. The next day approaches and Chancellor Thorne sends out two teams each consisting of a crew of 10 and their own transport down to Mars. The team’s objective is to make a base camp and set up and make sure everything is set and safe for the rest of the colonist to come down in their transports. As the two teams leave the main ship and are headed down there is a malfunction in transport two as the steering and thrusters locked up and head straight for the surface at a high speed. The crew on the transport one as well as the main ship are panicking as they try to solve the problem. Before they are able to solve the problem, transport ship two crashes straight into a chasm losing contact and connection with the rest of the crew and other Transport. Middle: 'Chancellor Throne gets in contact with Transport #1. There is no answer and only static from the feedback. There is a long pause and then a response from the lead of the team on the transport responding they landed safely and are preparing for their first steps. As the lead of the transport, Commander ''Bradford has everyone get equipped into their suits to start prepping a base camp. As supplies are being loaded outside Bradford hears feedback on their comms on the transport. He hears a slight voice as it sounds like ''Lieutenant Margosha ''on the other end. Bradford rushes to the comms and responds in. Margosha says he is badly hurt and that ''engineer Katarina ''is alive but unconscious. He sends the location and awaits a transport. Bradford calls it in to the main ship. It’s a negative as the mission still stands to set up a basecamp and they can’t send anyone else down until they know everything is safe. Bradford confirms and sends out two of his crew, ''Renae and Samson, ''to go out and get them. They take a rover to the location. '''End: '''Both Renae and Samson arrive at the crash site in the chasm, they rappel down and arrive. Upon their arrival Bradford comms them in that a dust storm is headed there quickly and he suggest they take shelter for the night and patch up Margosha and Katarina. As the four; Margosha, Katarina, Renae and Samson take their night to rest Samson gets up and walks around the chasm coves. Renae says to stay with them as he might get lost, but Samson refuses as he has the location locked into his GPS in his display HUD. As Samson is walking for a while he notices on his radar on his HUD that it is changing from orange tone to blue. He is getting different types of atmospheric readings as well. His helmet begins to fog up with what seems to be water. He looks around and notices a small overlay of fog on the ground and as well as these small looking plants. Samson gets a notice on his HUD saying the conditions are now safe all of a sudden. Meanwhile, back at the crashed transport Renae is getting impatient as decides to go look for Samson. Back inside the cove Samson is being very cautious but also ignorant and curious if the conditions are safe, he slowly takes his helmet off and then exhales as it seems safe to breathe. He kneels down to admire the little plants growing as he picks it off the ground a dust of some sort rises into the air that he now is breathing. He puts the plant into a pouch of his and just as he is about to get up Renae arrives. She ask why he has his helmet off, just as Samson is putting his helmet back on and turns to Renae his left eye is bloodshot and he is having a bloody nose. He then collapses on his knees as he is weak and can barely move. Renae is in panic and rushes Samson back into the crashed transport ship. Margosha and Katarina ask what is wrong with him. They take off his protective suit quickly, Samson then out of nowhere spits up what looks like black blood onto Katarinas arm. The blood is burning her arm quickly as it makes it way down to the bone like an acid. Renae and Margosha back up in fear not knowing what to do as they used all what was left of the medical supplies. Katarina is screaming, crying and pleading for help. Her veins start popping out her arms looking black in color making its way up to her neck. As it continues to quickly grow through her body she screams in pain and takes a wrench that is lying beside her and beats her head until she eventually dies to end her own suffering. Margosha and Renae quickly repel out of the chasm and run to the rover to quickly get back to camp. As the make a run for the rover Margosha is hit with some sort of debris breaking his suit quickly losing oxygen eventually Margosha dies. Renae makes it to the land rover and looks back briefly, she then drives back to base. Bradford and the rest of the crew from transport #1 are inside the main room discussing their plans. As they do Renae rushes in, she is breathing heavily and panicking. As she begins to tell her story, her nose bleeds black blood and her eye is now nearly swollen and bloodshot. The crew notice something is wrong with her. '''GENRE: '''Drama/Sci-Fi '''PROTAGONIST: Commander Bradford ANTAGONIST: '''A Disease '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Chancellor Thorne: He is in charge of the Mars colony expedition and the crews safety. Commander Bradford: In charge of deployment crew team #1 to Mars, he is bold and does his best to keep calm. Margosha':' Russian, supply unit, supporting character Katarina':' Engineer, supporting character Renae':' Medic, supporting character. Panics in situations and gets nervous easily even though she tries to maintain herself. Samson':' Technician, Ignorant and self-reliant, supporting character PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Mars surface ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''Colonist on Mars discover a new disease and they weren’t prepared for it. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Ages 16 - 30 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: This age range works perfectly because young teens and adults alike chase after visually stimulating, story driven, technologically advanced future and just overall something that holds suspense because of the driven thrill. MEDIUM: long standing TV show on HBO series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Performances will help push and motivate the dramatic and suspenseful side to the story as opposed to telling it like a comic or book or even a audio recording. PLATFORM: HBO WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It gets the fans connected into a backstory wanting more and they will get drawn in with the drama and suspense.